


Leaving Storybrooke

by coeur_ananas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fanmix, Fluff, Romance, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeur_ananas/pseuds/coeur_ananas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established SQ | After defeating the latest villain, Emma takes Regina on a road trip AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tcdfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/gifts).



> This is my first ever fanmix, so I hope I did it 'right' :)  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (I'll add the link to 8tracks once the entries for this exchange go live)

After defeating the latest villain, Emma takes Regina on a road trip AU. This is a mix of songs Emma would play and sing really loudly to (and probably awfully off key) while looking at Regina as if she’s her whole world (and she is). Regina would roll her eyes, but smile lovingly at her dorky _wifey_ and stare back with heart in her eyes.

 

**She's So High** | Tal Bachman

**Kiss Me** | Sixpence None The Richer

**Maybe I'm Amazed** | Jem

**Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic** | Sleeping At Last

**Sinners** | Lauren Aquilina

**Fire N Gold** | Bea Miller

**New Romantics** | Taylor Swift

**Like I'm Gonna Lose You** | Meghan Trainor (feat. John Legend)

**You Are Enough** | Sleeping At Last

**You're All I Have** | Snow Patrol

**The Lucky Ones** | Lana Del Rey

 

listen |[download](http://rockfile.eu/5yz3nkhuudwb.html)

 


End file.
